A New Generation
by Sabrina Tsukino
Summary: A New evil attacks Crystal Tokyo and over powers the Sailor Scouts. 13 years later the Inner Scouts' children must travel from one of the Mars moon to Earth to save the universe.
1. Prologue

A New Generation  
  
Okay. I do not own Sailor Moon. This honor goes to the goddess herself, Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and a bunch of other big bad companies. So Please don't sue me!! Enjoy the story!  
  
Prologue  
  
Far into the distant future, in the 30th century, there was a huge war on the planet Earth. For their own safety, the children of the Inner Guardians were sent to the Martian moon, Phebos to live on a secret colony. Neo-Princess Serenity was also sent there along with most of the women and children of Crystal Tokyo. The guardians' children were adopted into families and not told of their true heritage, for fear that the enemy would find out. This war ragged on, while on Phebos, all was calm. Then, 13 years after the war began, something unexpected happened.  
  
Chapter 1: Discovery  
  
"Come on, Faith!" shouted a 14 year old girl. Her blond hair was cut extremely short and her blue eyes showed signs of frustration. She was wearing a light purple dress shirt with a short pink skirt. "We're going to be late!!"  
"I'M COMING!! JEEZ!!! HOLD YOU'RE HORSES, SARIA!" replied a girl's voice. The owner was a 14-year-old girl with long brown hair in which she was putting up in to pigtails. Her green eyes sparkled with joy when her hair was finally right. She checked her outfit, a yellow t-shirt and a pair of jeans, in the mirror and grabbed her jacket as she raced down stairs.  
"Man, Faith. You know we need to be out the door but 7:00!" Saria complained as the two stepped out into the morning sun. A soft breeze played with the girls' hair as they made their way down the road.  
"I know. I just couldn't help it this morning." Faith explained.   
Then Saria looked up and began to wave excitedly. "Hey Megan! Kimmy! Over here!"  
A few feet away were two girls, one with jet-black hair up in a bun and brown eyes; the other had light blue hair.   
"Hey Saria!" the blue haired girl replied, smiling softly. Her light blue sweater and dark blue long skirt complimented her hair nicely.   
"Hey Faith!" the black haired girl said, waving back. She had on a red jacket and an orange shirt. She was also wearing black jeans.  
"Hey Kimmy," Faith said to the black haired girl.  
"You guys are late." Megan said, looking at her watch.  
"I know. But Faith took to long to get her hair up."  
"So I was having a bad hair day! It happens!"  
Megan and Kimmy laughed.  
Suddenly a loud ring went though the air. The four girls looked at each other in panic.  
"We're late!" they shouted in unison and took off running towards a huge building labeled "Jubto Junior High".  
  
Meanwhile, while the girls were talking, a small gray cat was watching the four behind some bushes. The cat stepped out into the sunlight, the crescent moon shape on her forehead shimmered in the sun. She stared after the girls then turned and ran up the street.  
  
~A short time later~  
  
"Small Lady! Small Lady!" a small voice echoed in a large room.  
"What is it Diana?" a voice replied. A figure stepped out into the middle of the room. She was about 23 and had on a long white gown with golden circles at the top. Her long pink hair was up in to pigtails with to pointed buns on top and on her forehead was an upturned crescent moon. She looked down at her cat.  
"I... I..." Diana panted, trying to catch her breath.  
"Slow down Diana!" the girl said. "Now try again slowly."  
"Oh! Rini! I found them!!"  
  
~Later~  
  
"Oh Man!! Detention again!" Faith sighed, sinking into her chair.  
"Well that's what you get for being late!" a girl with long brown hair commented. She had a red bow in her hair to complement her red shirt. She was wearing blue jeans along with it and a pair of sneakers.  
"Well, why are you here Melissa?" Kimmy smirked.  
"I... kind of... failed a test."  
"And you got detention for that??" Saria exclaimed.  
"Well. The reason I failed the test is that I refused to take it."  
"WHAT!?!?" the four other girls cried out in unison.  
"Yeah. It was all on stuff we didn't cover and it was going to count twice!! It was very unjust!"  
"Melissa," Megan said, walking over to her, "You shouldn't have done that. Disobeying a teacher. You could have been kicked out!"  
"I know, I know," was the reply as Melissa flopped into her chair.  
Suddenly their teacher, Miss Rika, came in. "Girls, would you come with me please?"  
The five girls looked at each other, panic in their eyes. They slowly exited the room, single file, and followed the young teacher. They were lead to the main office.  
"Girls," Miss Rika said, looking at each of the girls, "These men are from the palace." She pointed to three large men. The five gasped quietly when they saw them.  
Then Miss Rika continued, "They are here to escort you five girls to the palace to meet Neo-Princess Serenity."  
The girls looked at the women in disbelief. Then started talking at once  
"You kidding?" Saria said.  
"No way!" Faith shouted.  
"You must be kidding?" exclaimed Melissa.  
"Us?" Megan asked.  
"Go to the palace?" Kimmy yelled.  
Miss Rika held up her hands to calm the girls. "Yes. You five are going to the palace."  



	2. Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening  
  
When the girls arrived at the palace a few minutes later, they were in awe at how beautiful the interior was. There were crystal objects everywhere.  
"Wow," Megan whispered. The others nodded in agreement, speechless.  
They finally entered the throne room.  
From behind them they heard a voice saying, "Announcing, Melissa Emberlin, Faith Morgan, Saria Watson, Megan Glaser, and Kimmy McBride."  
The girl on the throne nodded. Then she turned her attention to the girls. "Hello and welcome to the palace. I am Neo-Princess Serenity."  
The four girls bowed and softly said, "Thank you, your majesty"  
The princess then waved her hand to send away the guards. She then looked at the five girls, smiling. "Now that we are alone, I insist that you call me Rini. It's my nickname." Then she looked at a curtain. Now, may I present my guardian cat, Diana."  
Diana stepped out from behind the violet curtain. "Pleased to meet you."  
The girls nodded. Then Melissa spoke up.  
"Excuse me, Neo... umm... I mean Rini, but will you please tell me what is going on here. Why were we called to the palace?"  
"I'm glad you asked that, Melissa." Rini waved her hands over a small orb next to her throne. The light began to dim. "Now you five are very special girls. You do know what is going on Earth?" She waited for the girls to nod, and then she waved her hands over the orb again. A holographic picture of Earth appeared between herself and the girls. Then she continued, "My mother, father, and the Sailor Scouts are fighting an evil being that invaded Earth 13 years ago. They came to Earth on a meteor and began to attack. At the time I was only 10 and you were only 1. The scouts put up a great battle but in the end, they feared for your lives and sent you here, along with most of the population of Crystal Tokyo."  
"But Rini, what do the Sailor Scout have to do with us?" Kimmy asked.  
"Because, Kimmy, the Inner Scouts, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus," an image of the four Inner Scouts came into view, " are your real mothers." She pointed at Kimmy, Megan, Faith, and Saria."  
"WHAT?" The four shouted.  
"Yes. You four are their children." Four spheres appeared in front of the four.  
"Megan, your mother is Amy Anderson, or Sailor Mercury." Megan's sphere glowed light blue and morphed into the sign of Mercury.   
"Kimmy. Your mother is Raye Hino, otherwise known as Sailor Mars." The sphere in front of Kimmy began to glow red and became the sign of Mars.  
"Faith. Your mother is Lita Kino, aka Sailor Jupiter." Faith watched in awe as her sphere glowed green and changed into the sign of Jupiter.  
"And Saria. Your mother is Mina Anio, Sailor Venus!" Saria's orb began to glow yellow and became the sign of Venus.  
The four girls stared in amazement and shock of the signs in front of them. They just stood there, letting the truth sink in.  
Rini smiled even more as she continued, "Now that you have found out your true origins, it's time to give you your powers."  
Their head snapped up.  
"What powers?" Megan and Faith said at the same time, Megan a little calmer than Faith.  
"You scout power, as it is your birth right." Diana stated. Rini nodded and waved her hand one more time over the orb.  
"Megan," Rini began, "Since your mother is the scout of water and ice, you will become Sailor Arctic."  
Megan watched closely as the sign of Mercury was engulfed in a rage of snow, changing into a new sign, the sign of Sailor Arctic. It was a small half circle with a cross at the bottom. A snowflake rested on the half circle. Megan nodded in agreement of becoming Sailor Arctic, and the sign became a transformation wand. It had a blue bottom and a crystal star with the Arctic sign in the middle on top.  
"Kimmy, because your mother was the Scout of fire, you are to become Sailor Inferno."  
Kimmy watching in amazement as the sign of Mars was swallowed but a twister of flames reveling a red small circle below a half circle with an orange flame on top, the sign of Inferno. She then nodded and the sign transformed into a wand, the same as Megan's but it had an orange bottom and the sign of Inferno in the middle of the star.  
Rini then turned to Faith. "Since your mother was the scout of thunder, you will be Sailor Lightning."  
Faith nodded slightly, not taking her eyes off the Jupiter sign. She watched carefully as the Jupiter sign was buried under lightning bolts. When they cleared, what looked like a light yellow spiked could with a yellow Lightning streak going through it took its place. Then the sign became a wand, the same as the first two, but with yellow bottom and the sign of Lightning on the star.  
"And Saria," Rini went on, "since your mother is the Scout of Love and Beauty, you will become Sailor Dreams."  
Saria watched in awe, as the Venus sign was lost in a sea of hearts. It morphed in to a purple cloud with a pink heart in the middle and as Saria nodded in acceptance, it became a wand with a pink bottom.  
Each girl took her transformation wand and looked them over.  
"Um, excuse me, Rini?" Melissa spoke up.  
"Yes, Melissa."  
"What about me?"  
"You are very special," Rini smiling broadly, "For you are not only just going to be a Scout, you are my cousin."  
"I'm your WHAT?!"  
The four other girls snapped back into reality when hearing this.  
"You're joking!" Kimmy shouted.  
"For real!" Saria exclaimed.  
"How can that be?" Megan wondered.  
Way cool!" Faith yelled.  
Rini walked over to Melissa, her gown flowing behind her. "Yes, you are my cousin. Your father, " a sphere appeared in between the two, "is my mother's brother, Sammy Tsukino." A picture of Sammy appeared in the sphere. "And since I am no longer able to become a Scout,"  
"You were a scout!?" Kimmy and Faith said in unison.  
"Yes. She was once known as Sailor Chibi Moon," Diana told them, stepping up next to Rini.  
"Yes, but now, I am no longer able to transform," Rini explained, "But you are related to me, so therefore, will lead the rest."  
"But how?" Melissa asked, "my father wasn't a scout, and I don't think my mother was, so I couldn't have inherit it."  
"True, but," Rini told her, "I am going to transfer the power to you." Rini then held up her hands. A crystal appeared.  
"What is that?" Saria wondered out loud.  
"That is Rini's Pink Sugar Crystal. (AN: it's in the manga) She's going to use it to give Melissa power."  
Rini looked down at Melissa. "Receive your power now!" A beam was emitted from the crystal and onto Melissa.  
Melissa could feel the power flowing into her. It was an amazing feeling.  
The others gasped as they could see a faint silowet of a Sailor outfit appeared on Melissa, but it soon disappeared.  
As soon as the beam stopped, Rini began to sway.  
"Princess!" the girls shouted, running to the young adult.  
Rini put her hand up. "I'm okay." Then she turned back to Melissa. "Now that I have given you the power."  
Melissa watched as her orb transformed into an out line of a crescent moon  
"You," Rini continued, smiling, "Will become Sailor Earth."  
The crescent moon in front of the 14-year-ol was covered in a shower of star dust, when it cleared, a red ring, which was slanted slightly, with a blue sword shape going through it was left.  
Melissa nodded and the sign transformed into a heart shaped brooch. It was blue with small white stars on it.  
Melissa took the brooch and opened it. Inside was a crystal star, with the sign in the middle.  
"Wow," was all she could say as she closed the brooch.  
"Now, you scouts are powered by crystal power and be known as the Neo Scouts," Diana told the five girls.  
"Would you like to try it out?" Rini asked.  
"Really?" Saria asked excitedly. The other four looked just as excited.  
Rini smiled, nodded, and let out a small laugh.  
"Okay, I'm going to try it!" Saria shouted. She stepped forward and held out her wand as her transformation sequence began.  
"Dreams," she began and the sign of Venus formed, glowing brightly. As it dimmed, an image of Sailor Venus came into view. She smiled and did a "V is for Victory" sign, then the image faded and the sign of Dreams appeared. It let off a tremendous light as Saria shouted "Crystal." The crystal star formed around the sign. "Power," the star finally became a wand and Saria's hand grabbed it and she shouted "Make Up!"  
Saria began to glow as she quickly spun around. She held the wand over her head and a light purple beam spiraled around her. Suddenly she stopped spinning and the spiral engulfed her body. It then shot off and a Scout uniform was on Saria. It had a bright pink smock, heart shaped button, jewel, and skirt. Her bows were a light purple and she wore bright pink high heels. She spun around one more time then she bent slightly forward and put her right hand on her knee and placed her left hand up on the side of her face. This ended the sequence.  
Kimmy, Melissa, Megan, and Faith stared as Sailor Dreams in disbelief as Dreams was looking herself over.  
"Cool!" Dreams said, breaking the silence.  
"My turn!" Faith said excited. She took a step away from the others.  
"Lightning," she shouted and the Jupiter sign appeared then faded to an image of Sailor Jupiter smiling and turning her head slightly then fading to the Lightning sign. "Crystal," The star formed around the sign, "Power," The wand formed and Faith grabbed it. "Make Up!"  
Faith held out the wand and glowed as she spun around once, creating a ring of Lightning around her. She stopped and the ring spun around her, forming a sphere around the young teen. Then it fizzled away showing Sailor Lightning. Her outfit had a yellow smock, heart shaped button, skirt and jewel. Her bows were a pale yellow and she had yellow ankle boots. She smiled then did her pose. She was squatting with her right leg extended and her right hand on the ground. Her left arm was extended slightly behind her.  
Lightning checked out her outfit, "Awesome!" She smiled and gave a thumb up.  
"Let me try!" Kimmy jumped out and got ready.  
"Inferno" The sign of Mars formed then became an image of Sailor Mars, smiling and her head tilted. It then became the Inferno sign. "Crystal" The star crystallized around the sign. "Power" Then it became the wand and Kimmy grabbed it. "Make Up!!"  
Kimmy bent down, holding the wand so that the star almost hit the ground. A stream of fire came out of the star and began to spiral upwards, creating a twister of fire. When it disappeared, Sailor Inferno was standing there. She had on an orange smock, skirt, heart shaped button and jewel. Her bows were red and her orange boots came up half way up her calf. She spun around one time then did her pose. She was hugging herself and standing sideways. She was slightly smiling.  
"Wow!" Inferno said, looking at herself.  
"I'll go next," Megan said. She stepped forward.  
"Arctic" The sign of Mercury appeared then faded into an image of Sailor Mercury. She winked then the image faded into the sign of Arctic. "Crystal" The sign was surround by a crystal star. "Power" The wand appeared and Megan grabbed it. "Make Up!"  
Megan held the wand perpendicular to her body and a ribbon of soft blue colored ice was emitted from the wand as Megan spun slowly around twice. She stopped and the ribbon rapped around the teen and seemed to crystallize into a Sailor uniform. She had on a light blue smock, skirt and high heels. Her bows and jewel on her tiara were a darker blue. She then turned around and bowed her head. Then she did her pose. She was facing to the right but her head was facing forward. She had her left hand was on her hip and her right hand was hanging down. She left knee was bent slightly.  
Sailor Arctic looked at herself. "Interesting."  
"I guess that leaves me," Melissa said. She clutched the brooch and took a step forward.  
"Earth," she began and a glowing upturn crescent moon appeared. It then became a part of a larger image, an image of Neo-Queen Serenity. She was had her head bowed and her eyes closed. She lifted her head and as she did, she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, smiling mysteriously. The picture then faded away to reveal the earth symbol. "Crystal," the locket formed, covering the sign. "Power," the locket opened to show the star with the symbol on it. Melissa's hand brushed against it. "MAKE UP!"   
Melissa brought down the locket and placed it at her chest. She then slowly brought her hands out so that they were perpendicular to her body. The star on the locket glowed and covered her body with stars. They then melted into a white body suit with a white and red bow. Melissa then began to spin slowly on one foot and stars covered her arms up to her elbows then forming white gloves with red, white and blue rings at the ends. The stars then covered Melissa's legs and formed white knee-high boots with crystal stars at the top. Next, Melissa stood sideways and a wind of stardust blew at her, forming a red, white and blue skirt with yellow stars on it. Her back bow was red with a blue tail. The tail had stars on it as well. She then looked forward, her eyes closed and smiling. A golden tiara formed on her forehead with a white gem in the middle. She opened her eyes, winked then posed. She was standing with her legs shoulder length apart. Her left hand was doing a "V is for Victory" sign over her brooch and her right hand was hanging down, with her hand parallel to the floor.  
When she was done transforming, Sailor Earth held up her hands and looked at them. She looked at them in disbelief.  
"You look cool, Mel... I mean Sailor Earth." Dreams said, giggling somewhat.  
Earth looked at the four scouts she had been chosen to lead. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
"Now, you five must travel to Earth," Rini said after the girls had finished checking their selves out.  



	3. Attack

Chapter 3: Attack  
  
"Earth?!" Sailor Earth yelled.  
"Yes. You must help the scouts win this war, if we have any hope of regaining peace."  
"That would be logical." Arctic said. "They probably need all the help they can get."  
Rini nodded at Arctic. 'She is so much like her mother,' she thought to herself.  
"But how will we get there?" Lightning asked.  
"Sailor Teleport." Diana said.  
"What's Sailor Teleport?" Inferno asked.  
"It when you use you powers to teleport yourself anywhere." Rini explained.  
"Cool!" Inferno said. Then she turned to Earth. "So when do we go?"  
Earth looked at the four of them. "I don't think I can do this. I can't lead the Sailor Scouts," she thought to herself. "Um... Well, I think we should go and at least leave a note for our parents. Just so they don't worry."  
Rini shook her head. "No need. They already know about your destiny. They knew that this day was coming."  
"But I really would like to say goodbye." Lightning commented.  
Rini looked at each of the girls. She slowly nodded her approval. "Very well. I will give you one hour to say goodbye to you loved ones."  
The five teens smiled and bowed as they began to leave. As they reached the door, they de-transformed and walked out of the room.  
"I can't believe this is really happening to us." Melissa whispered. The others murmured in agreement.  
They hadn't ever reached the end of the hall when they heard a scream come from the throne room. They turned around in surprise, then looked at each other and in unison shout, "Princess!"  
The five girls ran back to the room. When they opened the door, four monsters were attacking Rini. The monsters were black except for their 4-inch long claws. They did not notice that the girls had entered the room.  
"I think we better transform," Melissa said quietly to the others. They nodded and took out their pens.  
"DREAMS CRYSTAL POWER-"  
"LIGHTNING CRYSTAL POWER-"  
"INFERNO CRYSTAL POWER-"  
"ARCTIC CRYSTAL POWER-"  
"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER-"  
"-MAKE UP!"  
Soon, the Neo Scouts had replaced the five girls.  
"Hold it right there!" Sailor Earth shouted.  
"Who's there?" one of the monsters hissed.  
"We are the Sailor Scouts!" Earth told them.  
"We are the champions of love!" Dreams cried.  
"And of Justice!" Arctic yelled.  
"We will right all wrongs!" Inferno stated.  
"And triumph over evil!" Lightning shouted.  
"And that mean you!" they shouted together.  
"You think you brats will stop us!" a monster sneered. Then three of them attacked the Scout.  
"Now what?" Earth shouted.  
"You have to call on the power with in you!" Diana said from behind a pillar.  
"Right!" Inferno said sternly. She closed her eyes and charged up her attack.  
"Fiery" she opened her eyes and cupped her hands. "Inferno" Two fireballs formed in her hands. "Twisters!" she slammed both hands into the ground. Two fire twisters formed and charged towards the monsters. It badly burned one of the monsters but missed the other two.  
"Hurry up and destroy them!" the fourth monster told the others. He was trying to drag Rini out of the room.  
One of the monsters lunged at Arctic.  
Arctic dodged the attack but one of the claws cut her right shoulder.  
"Arctic!" Dreams shouted. "You okay?"  
"I'm fine!" she replied. Then she looked at the monster. "But he isn't."  
"Howling" Arctic began to spin, her hands at her sides. She slowly brought her hands a crossed her chest, her palms her facing outward. "Arctic" She brought hands out in front of her. "Wind!" A blast of ice and snow was shot out of her hands. Within seconds the monster was frozen solid.  
"I'll finish him off!" Inferno said. "Fiery Inferno Twisters!"  
The twisters hit the frozen monster and incinerated it.  
While this was happening, Lightning was dodging attacks from another monster. She found an opportunity and roundhouse kicked the monsters, sending it flying into a wall.  
"Okay!" she said and began to charge her attack. "Giga!" She brought both hand to her right side. "Lightning" a small ball of Lightning formed between them. " Bolt!" she forced her right hand forward and a beam of Lightning shot out and zapped the monster.  
"Let me try!" Dreams said, stepping next to Lightning. She closed her eyes; "Sweet" Her gem on her tiara began to glow. "Dreams" she placed her index and middle around the gem, her palm facing outwards. "Beam!" she shot her hand forward and a pink beam came out from between the two fingers.  
"NO!" the monster screamed as the beam hit him. Soon he was just a pile of dust.  
"Alright!" Lightning said, giving Dreams a high five.  
"Now it's your turn!" Earth said, looking at the third monster.  
"Mega" she brought her hands up above her head. "Earth" she placed her hands together to form a big fist. "Quake!" she then slammed her fist into the ground. The energy shock hit the monster and sent it flying into the air.  
"My turn!" Arctic said. "Howling Arctic Wind!"  
The wind hit the monster mid air and sent it flying into a wall.  
"Giga Lightning Bolt!"  
"Sweet Dreams Beam!"  
The two attacks hit the monster and destroyed it before it knew what hit him.  
Then Earth turned to the last monster. "Let the Princess go now!"  
"I don't think so. I'm taking her to join her mother with my master."  
"What?!" Rini gasped. "What have you done to my mother!"  
"Don't worry, you will be joining the queen soon."  
"We won't let you take her!" Inferno shouted. "Fiery Inferno Twisters!"  
"Howling Arctic Wind!"  
The two attacks formed into one and hit the monster, barley missing the Princess.  
"Scouts," Earth yelled, "We have to be careful on where we attack. We almost hit Rini!"  
"Right," the others shouted.  
"Okay then, Let's go!" Earth commanded.  
They began to charge the last monster.  
The monster watched as the young scouts ran towards him. "Naughty scouts," he said, letting loose a blast of energy, causing the scouts to fly backwards. "Think you could stop my master."  
"You can't let him take the Princess!" Diana cried.  
"We have to stop him!" Inferno said.  
"You can stop me," the monster laughed. A portal opened to the right of him. "Now come along, Princess. My master awaits."  
"Let me go!" Rini shouted, trying to break free.  
"NO!" Inferno and Dreams shouted.  
"Princess!" Arctic and Lightning cried.  
Earth watched as her cousin was being drag away. Tears began to form in her eyes. "NO!!!! RINI!!" She ran after them as fast as she could but when she got there, the portal closed.  
"No," Earth whispered. She began to sob as she de-transformed. "Rini. No. I've let you down."  
"Melissa," Saria said, walking over to her. She and the others had also de-transformed.   
"You tried your hardest," Diana said, walking over to the two girls, tears also in her eyes. "You scouts did excellent for just receiving your powers."  
"But it wasn't good enough," Faith said.  
"We won't give up," Melissa whispered, shocking everyone. "I don't know if I have what it takes to be a leader, but I won't give up until we save Rini, Neo-Queen Serenity and our families!"  
The others looked at one another.  
"You right," Megan said.  
We're with you!" Kimmy told her.  
"One hundred percent!" Faith giggled.  
"Okay," Melissa said, smiling. Then she turned and looked out the window to her right. 'We won't ever give up. We will rescue our families and save the planet Earth'  
  



	4. Journey To Earth

Chapter 4: Journey to Earth  
  
"I can't believe this day has finally arrived," Mrs. Emberlin sobbed as she hugged Melissa for the hundredth time that morning.  
"Mom," Melissa squeaked, "you're squeezing me too hard."  
"Oh! Sorry hon!" She let go of Melissa and took a step back so her daughter could breath.  
It was the morning after the girls found out that they were scouts. The girls were getting ready to go to Earth to rescue the Scouts.  
Everybody there was crying, save Melissa's 6-year-old brother, Dave.  
As soon as everyone said their good-byes, the girls got ready to transform.  
"That won't be necessary, Diana said, walking up to Melissa.  
"But Rini told us," Melissa's voice trailed off as she tried not to cry.  
"Yes, but you girls are still weak from the battle yesterday. So you won't have enough energy to reach Earth."  
"But how are we going to get there?" Megan asked. 'We don't have enough power to teleport, and we don't have any space crafts.' Then she looked down at Diana. The small cat was looking at her as thought she was trying to tell her something. Megan then noticed that Diana's crescent moon was glowing slightly.  
It suddenly hit her. "Diana, are you going to transport us there?"  
Diana smiled and nodded. "I have enough power to transport you there, but once we get there, we can't turn back."  
"Okay!" Kimmy said, clenching her fist. "Let's get going!"  
"Yeah!" Faith piped in. "We have a planet to save!"  
Melissa smiled softly. "Okay. Here we go!"  
As their families looked on the girls gathered around Diana. They formed a circle and grabbed each other's hands.  
"Everyone!" Diana cried, "Concentrate on me!"  
The scouts closed their eyes and began to concentrate on Diana. A soft glow appeared around the girls. A wind began to blow and continued to pick up intensity as the glow around the girls became brighter. The wind became a twister and swallowed the girls. When it died down, the girls and Diana were gone.  
  
A little while later the five teens and Diana appeared in the middle of a bunch of rubble. When the girls opened their eyes, they couldn't believe what they saw.  
"Where are we?" Kimmy asked.  
"I'm guessing this is Earth," Megan said softly.  
Melissa glanced around. "But this place seems familiar."  
"This," Diana spoke up, fighting back tears, "is the remains of Crystal Tokyo."  
"What?!" Faith said.  
Diana nodded. Then she kind of wobbled. "I'm okay," she told the girls who were coming over to help her. "I'm just tired from the transport."  
Melissa picked up Diana. She had seen pictures of Crystal Tokyo in book at school and in photo albums at home. The once beautiful and prosperous city was now just rubble. There were frames of buildings and of parks everywhere. In the middle of the rubble stood a tall crystal building. It was the only structure still in almost on piece. There were a few parts missing but Melissa recognized it right away. "Guys look!"  
The others turned and looked at the building.  
"Oh my lord." Saria whispered.  
Diana looked at the building. "No! The Crystal Palace! Mama! Papa!" she cried. She jumped out of Melissa arms and started running towards the Palace.  
"Diana!" the girls shouted and ran after her.  
Diana ran as fast as she could. Tears were flying from her eyes. All she could think about was her parents. 'Please be all right! Mama, Papa. Please just be okay!'  
She got to the door and stopped to catch her breath. She turned around to see the girls running towards her.  
"Okay everyone. Follow me!" Diana said as the girls reached her. She darted into the palace.  
The girls looked at each other then followed Diana in to the building.  
The girls slowed down as soon as they entered. Each of them began to remember the palace. They slowly examined to huge hall as they walked deeper into the palace.  
"Is it just me," Kimmy said, "Or as we go farther into the palace, my memory is becoming clearer."  
"Mine is becoming more clear also," Megan said.  
The others nodded.  
"This place has mysterious powers," Diana said. "Even the Queen doesn't know all of the powers this palace has."  
Then they entered a grand room. The girls were amazed at the size of the room. It was about the size of their school. Suddenly they heard some of the rubble in the room move.  
"Get ready Scouts!" Melissa called. And clutched her brooch. The others gripped their wands.  
One of the rocks fell away from the rest. Two small heads appeared from the hole.  
"MAMA!! PAPA!!" Diana screamed as she ran over to the two cats that were climbing out of the hole.  
The white cat was the first one out and Diana tackled him. "Papa!" Then Diana looked up at the black cat. "Mama! You two are alright!"  
"I'll will be once you get off me Diana!" the white cat said, groaning.  
"Oh! Sorry Papa." Diana got off of the male cat and took a few steps back. Then she turned back to Melissa and the others.  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet my parents, Luna and Artemis."  
The five girls stared in disbelieve.  
"You mean the same two cats who advise the Queen?" Saria said.  
"Yes." Luna answered. She gave a slight bow to the girls.  
"And who might you five be?" Artemis asked.  
"These," Diana said, looking proudly at the girls, "Are the Neo Scouts."  
Now it was Luna and Artemis' turn to look shocked.  
Then the girls introduced themselves.   
"My name is Megan Glaser, well, it's now Megan Anderson."  
"Hello! I'm Kimmy Hino, formally known as Kimmy McBride."  
"My name now is Faith Kino, but I used to be Faith Morgan."  
"Hi! My name is Saria Watson Anio."  
Melissa finally stepped forward. "My name was Melissa Emberlin, but know it is Melissa Tsukino."  
"You are the children of the Inner Scouts!" Artemis said, looking at Megan, Kimmy, Saria, and Faith. They nodded and smiled.  
"That must mean." Luna said, looking at Melissa, "That you are the niece of the Queen."  
Melissa slowly nodded. Then she hung her head.  
"How is Rini?" Luna asked.  
Megan, Kimmy, Faith, and Saria looked at each other.  
"She... was... captured yesterday. Just after giving us our powers." Melissa whispered. Tears were again filling her eyes.  
"They got the Princess!" Artemis said, looking at Diana. Her eyes her overflowing with tears as she slowly nodded.  
"Well," Luna said, after a while, "I think it's time you girls learned about this new enemy."   



	5. The New Danger

Okay people, again I do not own Sailor Moon, although I wish I did, so please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 5: The New Danger  
  
She led the group into a smaller room. Inside there was a table with 11 seats. The girls examined the table. In front of each chair was a symbol, one for each scout. Luna nodded for the girls to sit, each one sat in their mother's chair, with the exception of Melissa who sat in the chair with the small moon in front of it, Rini's chair.  
"Okay," Luna said, "Where shall we start."  
"It all started when Rini came back from the past," Artemis began.  
"She was training in the past with the Inner Scouts to become a Sailor Scout," Luna told them, "When she returned after the defeat of Galaxia, she came home to see that their were five new people in the Palace." Luna glanced at each one of them. "You were born about a year before she returned. She was so delighted that she had someone to play with, excpecially you Melissa."  
Melissa looked down at the table. Tears began to attempt to escape. She held them back as best as she could, wiping the memory of Rini's capture from her mind.  
Luna then continued, "About 3 months after she returned to Crystal Tokyo, a huge meteor crashed into Earth, about 3 miles north of Crystal Tokyo."  
"We didn't think of it as a threat then," Artemis told them, "A meteor shower was taking palace, so now one found anything suspicious."  
"A science team was sent to investigate the meteor, they never returned." Luna went on. "Neo Queen Serenity sent Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars to investigate. They came back very injured. They had said that an evil being attack them. This being called herself Queen Alexandrite."  
"She said that she was Queen of a distant galaxy," Artemis explained, "A galaxy called the Quantum galaxy. We weren't sure why she was here, but we knew that she was bad news."  
"A few hours after she landed, Queen Alexandrite sent her generals to attack Crystal Tokyo," Artemis went on. "The scouts tried to defeat them, but they proved to powerful for the Inner Scouts to handle. They called the Outer Scouts to help, but it would take them a while to arrive, so they had to make the difficult decision to send you girls away."  
"Sammy also made that decision," Luna told Melissa. "I have never seen him cry so much. He didn't want to leave you, none of them did. Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion already had plans to build a colony on the Martian moon, just in case. Neither of them imagined that they would need it so soon." Luna choked back tears after she mentioned the queen's name.  
"The king and queen told all the women and children of Crystal Tokyo and the surrounding areas to leave for Mars moon, including the princess," Luna went on, "After everyone left, the Outer scouts arrived. While the Outer Scouts fought the enemy, the Inner scouts went to place a protective barrier around the Crystal Palace, similar to what they had to do when the Black Moon family attacked. But this new enemy soon over took them, capturing all of the Scouts." Luna took a brake to let what she had told the teen to sink in, then she continued. "When Queen Alexandrite came into the palace, Neo King Endymion and Sammy tried to keep her away from the Queen, but their efforts proved futile."  
"Soon, Queen Alexandrite met Neo Queen Serenity." Artemis continued as Luna tried not to cry, "Luna and I tried to keep Alexandrite away from Serenity while she charged up the Silver Crystal, but it was no use. Alexandrite knocked us out of the way, and with the scouts gone, the Queen couldn't get enough energy to the crystal. She was captured also."  
"That was 13 years ago," Luna continued, "Alexandrite has been trying to find the Princess and gain total control over the Crystal."  
"But," Faith interrupted, "If the scouts couldn't stop her, how can we?"  
"You five couldn't take Alexandrite alone," Luna told them, "but if you can free the Scouts, them the 13 of you could take her on and save Rini, Endymion, and Serenity."  
"Do you really think so Luna?" Melissa asked, "I mean, we didn't do such a good job in protecting Rini."  
"Melissa," Luna began, "you girls had just received your powers as Scouts. This is a very powerful enemy. You girls did just fine for your first time."  
Luna looked up at the brown haired girl. She could see the tears slowly running down her face. Luna knew exactly what the young teen was going through, for she was unable to protect her mistress. She blinked away the tears, then continued on. "Now, the scouts are being held in four different shrines, the Volcano shrine, the Forest Shrine, the Water Shrine, and the Spirit Shrine."  
"There are two scouts in each temple, one Inner Scout," Artemis told them, "and one Outer Scout. You will have to rescue them, it's not going to be easy, but we have faith in you."  
The girls sat there for a while, think about what was just told to them.  
"So this Queen Alexandrite is the reason we were separated from our parents?" Saria asked. Luna and Artemis both nodded.  
"And for capturing Rini?" Kimmy asked.  
"And for the destruction of Crystal Tokyo?" Megan asked.  
Again Luna and Artemis nodded. They looked at each other in surprise, the older scouts never asked this many questions.  
The girls sat in silence for a little while longer. Then Melissa spoke up, "Well, what are we waiting for." She gave a slight smile; her face was filled with determination.  
"Yeah! We can do it!" Kimmy said.  
"Nothing will stop us!" Faith added.  
"As long as we believe in our selves," Megan went on.  
"We can do anything!" Saria finished.  
The girls looked at each other and nodded.  
Suddenly there was a blast out side the palace. A few pieces of rubble fell around them.  
"SCOUTS!! TRANSFORM!!" Luna shouted as she dodged a falling rock.  
"Right!" the girls shouted and grabbed their wands or brooch.  
"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER-"  
"ARCTIC CRYSTAL POWER-"  
"INFERNO CRYSTAL POWER-"  
"LIGHTING CRYSTAL POWER-"  
"DREAMS CRYSTAL POWER-"  
"-MAKE UP!"  
Soon the Neo Scouts had replaced the five teens.  
"Let's go!" Earth shouted and ran out of the room, followed by the others.  
"Wait!" Luna shouted, running after the girls.  
Earth stopped abruptly, sending the others to fly into her.  
"Ow," was the only thing coming from the heap of scouts.  
"Sorry, I just had to give Arctic something." Luna apologized.  
"Well, then why didn't you just call for me to stop?"  
"Because I wanted to make sure you all did run blindly into battle." Luna then did a back flip and a small pocket computer appeared, it was ice blue and had Arctic's symbol on it.  
"What is this?" Arctic asked, looking the device over.  
"That is you Arctic computer. It allows you to get readings off of anything," Luna explained. Then she added quietly, "You mother had one just like it."  
Arctic looked at the black cat in surprise. She fought back the tears as she slowly opened the computer. "Thank you Luna," she whispered. She stood up and started to type on the computer. She had the computer pointed towards the front door. "I reading four life forms," she announced. "Two monsters like the ones that took Rini," she continued to type rapidly, then suddenly stopped.  
"Well, who are the other two?" Inferno asked, impatiently.  
"One is Queen Alexandrite, the other is Rini."  
  
Well, that's it for now. I should have the next chapter up shortly, if not sooner. Please R&R. It helps get the chapters up faster if you do!   
^..^   
~Sabrina~ 


	6. A Hidden Power

Chapter 6: A Hidden Power  
  
"What!?" Lightning shouted, looking at Arctic.  
"Are you sure Arctic?" Dreams asked.  
"Yes. The computer clearly shows that two of the life forms are indeed the Princess and Queen Alexandrite."  
"Come on!" Earth shouted. She was already heading for the door. "We have a Princess to save!"  
"Yeah!" Lightning, Dreams, and Inferno yelled and followed Earth.  
"You coming Arctic?" Dreams shouted back to the scout of ice.  
Arctic looked at her friends. She smiled and closed the computer. "Let's go!" She ran to catch up with the others with the three cats at her heals.  
When the group exited the palace, black energy balls immediately attacked them. The girls scattered, then when into defense mode.  
"Giga Lightning Bolt!"  
"Sweet Dream Beam!"  
The two attacks combined into one powerful beam that destroyed one of the monsters on contact.  
While the two scouts congratulated each other, Inferno and Arctic were attacking the other monster.  
"Howling Arctic Wind!"  
"Fiery Inferno Twisters!"  
The twisters hit the monster first and spun him into the air. Then the wind froze the monster in mid air. The monster fell to the ground and broke into millions of pieces.  
"Yes!" Inferno shouted, pumping her fist into the air.  
Earth glared at the evil queen wearing a yellow skintight dress. "Hand over Princess Serenity and release our families!" she demanded.  
Alexandrite laughed at the scout of the earth. "You think you can save her?" She laughed again. Then she looked down at the Neo Scouts. "You're welcome to try." She held up Rini.  
Rini was tied up with a glowing yellow rope. Her gown was stained with dirt and her hair was a mess  
"Small Lady!" Diana shouted, exiting the Palace with Luna and Artemis. She ran and jumped at Alexandrite.  
Alexandrite sneered at the gray cat, and then swatted her down hard. She smiled as Diana hit the ground with a loud 'thud'.  
"DIANA!!!" Rini screamed, looking to see if Diana was okay.  
"No!!! Diana!" the scouts yelled, running over to the small cat. Luna and Artemis ran over to check to see if their daughter was alive.  
"Useless pest," Alexandrite said, glaring at the scouts.  
Rini turned her head and glared at Alexandrite. "She is not useless, you bitch!!"  
Alexandrite snapped her head to look at the Princess. She saw the hatred in the future queen eyes. Then she slapped Rini in the face.  
The scouts looked up from Diana, who was now in Sailor Earth's arms, and gasped.  
"How dare you call me a bitch, moon brat," Alexandrite told her.  
Earth handed Diana over to Arctic. "Let Rini go, NOW!"  
The Queen stared at the young girl. "Why should I do a stupid thing like that?" Then she noticed that the young scout was glowing a white color, tinted with red and blue. "Wha-?"  
Earth closed her eyes in concentration. Then she glared at Alexandrite, her blue eyes filled with hate. The glow around her grew brighter as she held up her right hand. "NEO CRYSTAL SWORD!!"  
The other scouts looked at their leader in shocked, then noticed that they themselves were also glowing, Arctic was glowing an ice blue, Inferno, a bright orange, Lighting was glowing yellow, and Dreams was glowing purple. They returned their attention back to Sailor Earth.  
Suddenly, each scout admitted a beam of energy into the sky. They joined together to form a sword. The sword had a crystal handle and a long metal blade. On the handle was a star. In the center was a pink moon and at each of the points was the symbols of the Neo scouts, each their respected color. It floated down to the still pissed Sailor Earth. She clasped her hand around it brought it down.  
"What in the world," Inferno spoke up, not sure whether or not to believe her eyes.  
Earth looked at Alexandrite. "Release the Princess right now, and I won't hurt you." Earth was still glowing and it was still getting brighter.  
"You're pathetic parents couldn't stop me, so why should I believe that you have the power to."  
"How dare you call our parents pathetic!" Earth screamed. She closed her eyes and held the sword in front of her, gripping it with both hands. The sword seemed to pulsate with energy as a view of the planet Earth seemed to appear behind the girl. Then Sailor Earth glared at Alexandrite and charged at her, yelling at she ran.  
This move shocked Alexandrite. She watched as the new Scout attacked her. She tried to dodge to the sword as Earth lunged at her, but the blade cut open her left arm.  
Alexandrite glared at the scout as they passed each other. She saw a smirk on Earth's face in the fact that she caused some damage.  
The two turned around to square off. Alexandrite glanced at her arm to see a trickle of bright red blood running down her arm.  
Earth glared as she watched the evil queen examine her arm. The energy around her was still glowing bright as she saw Rini, still being held on to by Alexandrite. The rage inside her was building. She stared at the woman that separated her from her father, her friends from their mothers, and destroyed the Earth, and she was going to make sure that Alexandrite would pay. "Release Rini or next time I won't miss."  
The other scouts watched in amazement at their leader. They had never seen this side of her before.  
Alexandrite narrowed her black eyes at the teen. "Hate to disappoint you," she sneered, "But not this time." A black portal opened behind her.  
Earth gasped and then ran to attack. When she was a few feet away from Alexandrite, she jumped, the sword gleaming in front of her. All she could think about was stopping this bitch from taking Rini away again.  
The Queen gave a small smirk and disappeared into the portal before the girl could attack her.  
Earth was still in mid air when the portal closed. As she flew through the spot where the portal was, she could feel the evil, the coldness left by the portal.  
When she landed, she glanced over her shoulder to where the portal was. The glow around her faded and she dropped the sword. Then, in pure exhaustion, she de-transformed and began to collapse.  
"Melissa!!" the others cried as they ran over to her.   
Inferno caught Melissa and set her on her knees, leaning against herself. "Melissa, are you alright?"  
Melissa fluttered her eyes open and glanced at her friends. She gave a small smile as she said, "I'm okay."  
The scouts sighed with relief but did not de-transform, for fear of another attack.  
Melissa looked at her bundle of gray fun in Arctic's arms. "Is she going to be okay?"  
"She'll be fine. She's just sleeping right now," Arctic told her in a soft voice.  
Melissa nodded then looked at the sword. She put her brooch in front of her and picked up the crystal sword.  
"Melissa?" Inferno asked. "How did you get this?"  
"I really don't know. I got really pissed at Alexandrite; I could feel the rage inside of me build. Then the words popped into my head, like someone just whispered them in my ear. After that, I had no control over my body." She looked the sword over, noticing a few drops of blood on the blade. She carefully wiped the blood off on she leaved near by. "I've never handled a sword before," she whispered. Melissa looked down at the star on the handle and said each symbol our loud as she touch it. "Earth, Arctic, Inferno, Lightning, Dreams." Then she saw the pink moon in the middle, "And Chibi-Moon," she whispered. She ran her fingers over the star, fighting back the tears. As soon as she lifted her hand off the star, it began to glow.  
"What in the world??" Lightning said.  
The Melissa's brooch opened and the star inside began to glow even brighter than the sword. The sword seemed to dematerialize in Melissa's hand and entered the star on the brooch. The brooch slowly closed and Melissa cauously picked it up.  
"Well that was different," Dreams said, looking at the brooch.  
"Now what do we do?" Lightning asked.  
"I think you should rest for tonight. You can start for the first temple tomorrow," Luna said.  
"NO!" Melissa shouted. She got to her feet very slowly. She began to wobble and almost collapsed. She steadied herself then looked at the others, clenching her brooch. "We have to start right now!"  
"Melissa. You are too weak to go now! You need to rest." Inferno told her, getting right in her face.  
"I'm fine! Right now we have to stop Alexandrite. I have already failed to rescue Rini twice. I can do this." Melissa held up her brooch. "EARTH CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"No you can't!! You used up all your strength in the last battle. If you head out now, you hurt yourself even more!!" Inferno raged on after the transformation was complete.  
"I DON'T CARE!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENES TO ME!!!" Earth screamed.  
Inferno then slapped the teen across the face.  
The others gasped at Inferno's action as Sailor Earth reached up and gingerly touched her face. Then she stared at Inferno. She just then noticed the tears in Inferno's eyes.  
"Sailor Earth, Melissa," Inferno started. She looked into her friend's eyes. "We care to much about you to allow you to hurt yourself." She took Earth hand.  
Earth glanced down at her hand, then back up at Inferno's face. Then she smiled softly. "I guess your right." Earth looked at everyone as they let out their breath that they had been holding. Then Earth felt her power leave her as she de-transformed and collapsed into Inferno's arms.  
  
  



	7. The Journey Begins

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I really hate exam time at school. ::sigh:: But School's over with now!! (Yes!! I'm now a senior!) So I'll be able to get the rest of the story up soon! Enjoy!  
  
Diclaimer: Okay people, you know the drill. I don't own Sailor Moon (I wish i did though) Sailor Moon is own by some big company. I do, however, own the Neo Scouts. okay! Cya and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Journey Begins  
  
Melissa looked around her. She was sitting in the field full of beautiful wild flowers. The bright blue sky above her did not have a cloud in it and butterflies were dancing around the small girl. Small girl? Melissa looked down at herself. She looked like she was about 1 year old. She was in a white dress with a blue ribbon on it. She tried to get up, but had trouble lifting herself up.  
"Come on sweetheart," a man's voice filled the air. Melissa looked up to see a young man, with red brown hair and brown eyes staring at her, his arms out.  
Melissa immediately recognized the man. "Dada," she squealed in a baby voice. She picked herself up and ran over to him as fast as her little legs could go. But before her could get to him, there was a huge blast behind him. Melissa fell down and looked up. Alexandrite was standing there, holding her father, who was unconsous. Melissa then noticed that she had returned to her normal age and had become Sailor Earth.  
Alexandrite laughed as she began to slowly float backwards.  
"NO!!!" Melissa screamed, as she got up and ran, "BRING HIM BACK!!!" She ran as fast as she could, tears flying off her face. It seem that the faster she ran, the farther they got. "LET HIM GO!!"  
Suddenly, Melissa tripped and fell hard onto the ground. She winced as she lifted her head up. Then she saw she father go threw a portal with Alexandrite. "NO!!! DADDY!!!" she screamed as they disappeared. She laid her head down on the ground and began to sob.  
"Melissa?!" a voice said.  
Melissa opened her eyes to see Faith standing over her, shaking her. Kimmy, Megan, Saria and the cats were standing off to the side. Melissa slowly sat up. She looked at the room around her. She was sitting in a huge canopy bed. One the wall she could see a huge painting of Neo-Queen Serenity. Melissa gave a sigh as she swung her legs over the side.  
"Are you okay?" Megan asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Melissa shook her head. She slowly got up and walked over to a window in the room. She looked outside at the ruins. "We have to stop the evil that caused this. They must pay for the destruction they caused."  
The others nodded in agreement.  
Melissa turned and faced her friends. "Let's get going."  
"Yeah!" the others shouted in unison.  
  
~A few minutes later~  
  
The five girls and three cats were walking though a dense forest. Luna and Artemis were leading the way while Diana, who was still a little weak from the night before, was being carried by Melissa.  
"Luna?" Saria asked, "Where are we going?"  
"We are heading towards the Forest Shrine. It's the nearest shrine to the palace."  
"Well, where are the others?" asked Megan, typing on her computer.  
"The Volcano shrine is in the other direction, the Water Shrine is south of here, and the Sprit Shrine is to the north." Artemis said.  
"Do you know which scout is in which shrine?" Kimmy asked.  
"No, not really." Luna said, "We have a general idea."  
"We know that the scouts have been placed in the shrine that connects with their scout powers." Artemis told them.  
"So," Megan mumble, typing faster than ever on her computer. She gave a few sighs and "hum's" but stared at the computer.  
"So, are you ever going to get off that computer?" Faith asked, glancing at the computer.  
Megan glared at her. Megan was always called the computer nerd of the group. So what if Megan liked computers, Luna had told her last night that her mother was the same way. Megan then glanced back at the computer. "Well, I have a good idea of which shrine each of our mothers are in."  
Faith, along with the others, looked at Megan is shock. They stopped in the middle of the path they were following. "What!?"  
"Yes. From my calculations, Sailor Mercury is in the Water Shrine along with Sailor Neptune," Megan said, knowing that both scouts had powers over water, "Sailor Venus is in the Sprit Shrine, Sailor Mars is in the Volcano Shrine, which means…"  
"Sailor Jupiter is in the Forest Shrine!" Faith yelled in happiness. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.  
Melissa saw this and glanced at her friend. She could feel Faith's happiness of finally reuniting with her mother fill the area around them and at the same time, feel the emptiness of not know where her father was. She glanced down at Diana, who looked at her in confusion, then looked at the others. "Then what are we waiting for!"  
"YEAH!!" Faith said, pumping her fist into the air, "Let's Rock!"  
The others laughed quickly and soon ran after Faith, smiling the entire time.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Queen Alexandrite sat on her throne. She waved her hand over a panel on the arm of her throne and a scream materialized in front of her. It showed the five teenage girls running though the woods. "We must stop them from releasing the scouts," she said.  
"Leave it to me, my queen," a female voice said from the darkness. A woman stepped out and bowed to the queen. She was wearing a general's suit with green stripes on it. Her long, waving brown hair nearly hit the floor as she bowed. When she looked up, he brown eyes sparkled with evil. "My servants will take care of them at the Forest Shrine."  
"Very well, Tsavorite." Alexandrite glanced at her arm. "And Tsavorite, make sure you kill Sailor Earth."  
"Yes my queen," Tsavorite said, bowing again. A pale green portal opened behind her and she disappeared.  
  
~Later~  
  
The group arrived at a huge stone building covered with vines. The building was almost hidden from view if it were not for the huge marble doors that the girls now stood in front of.  
"Wow, this palace is huge!" Kimmy said, as the other stood in awe to the size of the shrine. The shrine was as big as the Crystal Palace. "So how so we get in?"  
"We're not sure," Luna said, looking over the door.  
Melissa walked up to the door. She rubbed her hand over some of the different symbols engraved on the door. She glanced at the last one she rubbed. It looked very familiar. "Hey Faith, isn't that your symbol?"  
Faith walked over and examined the symbol. "I think so." She took out her pen and compared both. "It is!" Faith placed the symbol on the top of her pen so that it touched the symbol on the door. There was a flash of light as she girls screamed in surprise. Faith dropped the pen as the door slowly opened to reveal a monster guarding another pair of doors.  
The monster looked almost like a wolf, but was a tinted green and had bright red eyes. On its chest was a cloud pendent with a green sign in it, but the girls couldn't tell what the sign was. "So, you want to get into the shrine?" he growled, glaring at the five girls. "Well, you have to defeat me in order to enter." He ran forward and jumped at Faith. Faith rolled out of the way, but missed grabbing her pen as she hit a tree.  
"SCOUT! TRANSFORM NOW!!" Diana and Luna shouted.  
"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER"  
"ARCTIC CRYSTAL POWER"  
"INFERNO CRYSTAL POWER"  
"DREAMS CRYSTAL POWER"  
"MAKE UP!!"  
Soon the four scouts replaced the teens.  
"Come on scouts!" Earth yelled as the wolf monster stood over Faith's pen. "We have to get the pen!"  
"Fiery Inferno Twisters!"  
"Sweet Dreams Beam!"  
The two attacks hit the wolf, but they had little effect. He just stood there, letting the attacks hit him, then growling at the two scouts. He leapt onto the girls as they screamed.  
"Howling Arctic Wind!"  
The wolf looked up just in time to see a blizzard of snow and ice hit him and throw him in to a wall.  
"Faith grab your pen NOW!!" Arctic yelled, help Dreams up.  
Faith ran over to grab her pen but was knocked over by the wolf. "You want this?" he growled as he picked up the pen.  
"NO! Put that down!" Faith yelled. She ran towards the wolf and tried to grab her pen, but the wolf did a roundhouse kick and Faith went flying into a tree.  
"FAITH!!!" Earth screamed. Arctic and Dreams ran over to check on her while Earth squared off with the wolf. "You're going to pay for that!"  
"Sailor Earth?" Inferno said, grabbing her friend's shoulder.  
"Stay out of this," Earth replied. She shook her hand off and stepped forward. She closed her eyes. "NEO!" Her right hand brushed her brooch. "CRYSTAL!" A beam of light seemed to follow her hand as it moved away from the brooch. "SWORD!" The Crystal sword formed in Earth's hands as she pointed it at wolf and snapped open her eyes.  
"What's this?" the wolf said in shock of the huge sword.  
"You're going down!" Earth screamed as she ran towards the wolf and slashed the sword downwards.  
The wolf howled in pain as the hand clutching the pen fell to the ground. Earth, who was now glowing again, picked up the severed hand, pulled out the pen, and threw it to Faith. "Transform now!" she told her.  
Faith stood up, almost afraid of Earth. Then she held up her pen "LIGHTNING CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Soon Faith had become Sailor Lightning.  
Earth nodded then turned back to the wolf. It was on his knees, nursing his arm. "Had enough?" she asked, glaring at it.  
The wolf looked up at the scout. "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."  
Earth took a step back as the wolf stood up and his hand reappeared on his arm. "What in the world?"  
The wolf smiled, and then attacked Earth before she knew what hit her. He grabbed her throat with one hand and her sword arm with the other and slammed her against the wall.  
Earth let out a scream as she dropped her sword. She winced in pain as she saw blood trickle down her arm. The wolf clutched her throat tighter as she gasped for air.  
"Fool!" the wolf laughed, "Only one who is connected with the shrine can defeat me!" He laughed even harder as Earth used her left hand to try and pull the wolf's hand off her throat. He released her right arm and slashed her left arm.  
Earth screamed in pain as she clutched her arm trying to stop the blood. Her vision became blurred and her head began to spin from the lack of oxygen.  
"We have to stop him!! He's going to kill her!" Diana screamed.  
"But how?" Dreams said, "Who here is connected with the shrine?"  
They looked at each other until Inferno said, "Lightning!"  
"What?" she replied.  
"Your sign was on the door, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So, that means that you are connected to the shrine. Your mother is one of the scouts trapped in side!"  
Lightning looked at the ground, letting this sink in before she nodded. "Alright, this is my fight." She walked over to the wolf. "Hey you!"  
The wolf looked up at the brown haired teen and narrowed his eyes. He tightened his grip on Earth.  
"Let go of my friend now!" she yelled. When the wolf only sneered, she charged at the wolf.  
The wolf looked up in surprise and let go of Earth, who crumbled to the ground.  
"Sailor Earth!" the other three cried out as they ran to her, making sure she was okay.  
"She passed out!" Arctic informed Lightning.  
"You're going to pay for that!" Lightning screamed. "Giga Lightning Bolt."  
The wolf tried to get out of the way of the attack but was still hit with such a force that it threw up in to the branches of a tree, giving him deep wounds. He jumped out of the tree, steadied himself and charged at Lightning.  
Lightning charged at the wolf and the two began to spar with each other. Finally, Lightning landed a solid punch on the wolf's jaw. The wolf then slashed Lightning's shoulder. They broke away, Lightning holding her left shoulder. Her eyes narrowed in hatred.  
Earthy slowly regained conciseness to see Lightning, still holding her shoulder, glaring at the wolf, who was massaging his jaw. She coughed as she tried to sit up right, then winced as she felt pain shoot up both her arms. She slid back down.  
"Don't move," Luna told her as Arctic was dress her wounds.  
Earth nodded slowly then noticed Lightning glowing. She watched in amazement, t he glanced down at the sword beside her. The blood from the wolf had started to dry on the blade. She then saw that the sword was slightly glowing, the same yellow glow as Lightning. She glanced at the others. They were too busy taking care of her cuts to notice this connection. Then she figured out what she had to do. She grabbed the sword and before the others could say anything she sat up. "Lightning! Catch!" Earth tossed her the sword then clutched her arm in pain.  
Lightning grabbed the sword with such ease that she surprised herself. She had never even touched a sword before; much less catch one in mid air. She saw Earth screw up her face in pain then turned back to the wolf.  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light from the sword as Lightning charged at the wolf. The wolf stood there, startled, not moving as Lightning stabbed the sword at the pendent. The pendent broke as a flash of yellow and green light was emitted from both the sword and the pendent.  
Lightning backed off as she and the others shielded their eyes from the brightness.  
"What's going on?" Inferno asked.  
"I have no idea," Artemis said.  
When the lights dimmed, a gasped escaped the five girls. Standing there, in place of the wolf, was a Sailor Scout.  
  
  
  
So what do you think so far. Getting intresting. I wonder which Outer Scout is with Jupiter. Guess we'll have to find out! ^.^ Someone asked if the outers have kids too. The anwser is, I don't know yet. They might but we'll have to see how the story goes. Please R&R, It makes this little writer very happy. Thanks!   



End file.
